Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1
Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1 is a four-disc DVD box set that was released by Warner Home Video on October 28, 2003, as part of the Golden Collection. It contains 56 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons. Disc 1 - Best of Bugs Bunny All cartoons on this disc star Bugs Bunny. Cartoons 1 and 12 are in the a.a.p. package. The rest are in the post-1948 package. If There were 15 cartoons... If there were 15 LT&MM Cartoons, should Volume 1 get revamped, Rabbit Rampage would be the 15th cartoon. 'Special Features' ''Audio bonuses * Music-only audio tracks on ''Rabbit Seasoning, What's Up Doc?, Rabbit's Kin * Audio commentaries ** Michael Barrier on "Rabbit Seasoning", "Long-Haired Hare", "Bully for Bugs", Big Top Bunny, Wabbit Twouble ** Greg Ford on High Diving Hare", "What's Up Doc? ** Stan Freberg on Rabbit's Kin ''From the Vaults * Bonus cartoon: ''(Blooper) Bunny (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam; 1997)- with optional commentary by Greg Ford * Bugs Bunny at the Movies Excerpts: My Dream Is Yours, Two Guys From Texas * The Bugs Bunny Show: A Star is Bored bridging sequences; The Astro-Nuts audio recording sessions with Mel Blanc * Trailer gallery: Bugs Bunny's Cartoon Festival, Bugs Bunny's Cartoon Jamboree * Stills gallery ''Behind-the-Tunes * Bugs: A Rabbit For All Seasonings * Short-Fuse Shootout: The Small Tale of Yosemite Sam * Forever Befuddled Others * A greeting from Chuck Jones * Camera Three: ''The Boys From Termite Terrace: Part 1 Disc 2 - Best of Daffy and Porky Yankee Doodle Daffy is in the a.a.p. package. The rest are post-1948. If There were 15 cartoons... If there were 15 LT&MM Cartoons, should Volume 1 get revamped, Tom Turk and Daffy would be the 15th cartoon. 'Special Features' Audio bonuses * Music-only audio tracks on Duck Amuck, Drip-Along Daffy, The Scarlet Pumpernickel, Rabbit Fire * Audio commentaries by Michael Barrier on Duck Amuck, Drip-Along Daffy, The Scarlet Pumpernickel, The Wearing of the Grin, Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century Behind-the-Tunes * Hard Luck Duck * Porky Pig Roast: A Tribute to the World's Most Famous Ham * Animal Quackers Others * Camera Three: The Boys From Termite Terrace: Part 2 * Stills gallery Disc 3 - Looney Tunes All-Stars Part 1 Cartoons 1-12 are directed by Chuck Jones (10 co-directed by Abe Levitow), 13 and 14 by Bob Clampett. = If There were 15 cartoons... If there were 15 LT&MM Cartoons, should Volume 1 get revamped, What's Cookin' Doc? would be the 15th cartoon. 'Special features' 'Audio bonuses' * Music-only audio tracks on Baton Bunny, Feed the Kitty * Audio commentaries ** Stan Freberg on Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears ** Michael Barrier on Fast and Furry-ous, Haredevil Hare, For Scent-imental Reasons, Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid ** Michael Barrier and Greg Ford on Hair-Raising Hare ** Greg Ford on Feed the Kitty 'From the Vaults' * Toon Heads: The Lost Cartoons * Hair-Raising Hare and The Hypo-Chondri-Cat schematics * Stills gallery 'Behind-the-Tunes' * Too Fast, Too Furry-ous * Merrie Melodies: Carl Stalling and Cartoon Music * Blanc Expressions Disc 4 - Looney Tunes All-Stars Part 2 Cartoons 1-9 are directed by Friz Freleng, 10–14 by Robert McKimson. 'If There were 15 cartoons...' If there were 15 LT&MM Cartoons, should Volume 1 get revamped, Ducking the Devil would be the 15th cartoon. 'Special features' ''Audio bonuses * Music-only audio tracks on ''Putty Tat Trouble, Speedy Gonzales, A Broken Leghorn * Audio commentaries ** Jerry Beck on Canary Row, Canned Feud, Speedy Gonzales, and Devil May Hare ** Michael Barrier on Tweety's S.O.S. and The Foghorn Leghorn ''From the Vaults * ''Bosko, the Talk-Ink Kid * Virgil Ross pencil tests * Stills gallery ''Behind-the-Tunes * Needy For Speedy * Putty Problems and Canary Rows * Southern Pride Chicken Others * Irreverent Imagination: The Golden Age of Looney Tunes Gallery 'International covers' In international countries, each one disc was seperately released, under the ''Looney Tunes Collection label. 'Menus' Disc 1 Disc 2 Disc 3 Disc 4 Category:Looney Tunes on Home Video Category:Looney Tunes Golden Collection